


Away From You

by lerayon



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Letters, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerayon/pseuds/lerayon
Summary: A collection of love letters exchanged by Mike and Ginny





	1. And All This Waiting

Ginny,

I woke up this morning with your taste on my tongue. Salt. Musk. Heady and deep. I must've been dreaming of you.

Three more nights, babe, then back here to me. Back here to my bed. My hand between your thighs - watching you flush and pant and curse. 

Watching you come. For me.

Mike


	2. To Hold You Close

Mike,

The t-shirt I stole has lost your smell, and I can't get to sleep at night. Come to Atlanta on Thursday? I thought I'd make it the whole trip, but I can't go another series without you. 

I miss your face and your dopey grin. I miss your arms finding me in the dark. I miss you. I love you.

Ginny


	3. Never Could Be Sweeter Than With You

Mike,

I don't want to call 'cause it's late where you are and you need the sleep. I hate I missed your call - you sound exhausted.

What can I do?

I know we talked about why you needed to visit your mom by yourself, but you can always change your mind. I'm on the next flight the second you say.

It's hard, babe. I know it's hard. But I also know this trip doesn't have to be perfect. You don't have to cram a total reconciliation into a few days. That's impossible to do anyway. Don't take that on.

This is a step. One step. And it doesn't have to go exactly the way you planned. If things are left undone, it doesn't mean you failed.

It REALLY doesn't mean you can't be an amazing dad. You will be, you already are. I talk to Baby Lawson about you everyday, and we agree you're pretty great. Because you love so big. And you always try.

I love you and am missing you like crazy. FaceTime me in the morning.

Please be kind to yourself. We love you so much.

Ginny

P.S. I was gonna tell you not to worry about us, but I know you. I'm FINE. Baby's FINE. I'm the most well looked after pregnant woman in San Diego. I promise you're not missing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt for Away From You: Mike is the one on the road and Ginny is at home missing him during the off season. Bonus if he's maybe visiting his mom, but it's not a must. Thanks! I love reading your fic!!!


	4. Just Close Your Eyes and Dream About It

Mike,

The very minute I’m home I want you on the couch, pants around your ankles, hard and hot and wanting me.

I love the way you watch when my mouth is on you. The rapid rise and fall of your chest, the ripple of your stomach. How you play with my hair and sometimes beg. The happy filthy grin after you come and come back to yourself. 

Two days. I wanna hear how much you missed me.

Gin


End file.
